


Chamomile

by Librazenith (HerBrazenElegance)



Series: A Girl in the Garden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/Librazenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of romance and respite after the events at Halamshiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile

They travel slowly across the balcony, her arms on his shoulders, his arms on her waist, dancing in circles while being mindful of each other’s feet. Years of this lifestyle have given her more grace than him, but she gives him credit for not stumbling so far. Besides, she enjoys the silence of his company after a night of so much excitement.

“What are your plans for the rest of the evening?” He asks some minutes into their slow waltz.

“That’s awfully forward of you, Cullen,” she says.

“I hadn’t meant, I–”

Cade smiles softly and rests her head on his shoulder. “I was thinking of diving into that wine Dorian mentioned earlier. I think I deserve it after a night like this.” Then she adds, “Did I look dramatic enough jumping off the balcony?”

Cullen laughs shortly through his nose. “I may have been a little too caught up in the moment to notice, unfortunately.”

“I kicked a guy out of a window too.”

“I’m very impressed,” he says, humoring her. “Surely saving the life of the empress pales in comparison to those displays of ability.”

“I’m all about priorities and keeping up appearances. You know. Game stuff.”

They spin in a few more languid circles together, both of them bone-weary. The cool night air does little to refresh Cade, and, not wanting to fall asleep on Cullen despite how nice it sounds at the moment, she lifts her head and meets his eyes again, wordlessly asking for a kiss and holding onto it for as long as she can, tasting the faint wine on his lips. Their dance comes to a halt then, and Cullen takes her hand to guide her back inside.

“Joining me for a drink, then?”

“Lead the way, commander,” she says happily. “Will you also take me to my room when I’ve had too much and made an ass of myself?”

“I’ll be sure to cut you off before it comes to that,” Cullen assures her with a coltish glance, and then he lowers his voice. “But if you’ll permit me, following you to your room doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“Sure,” she says, her voice dropping a bit as well as they enter the throng of party-goers. “But you’ll have to forgive me if I’m not the most active lover tonight.”

A smirk creeps up his face at her unfiltered speech. “That’s fair enough. Just being allowed next to you is a satisfactory position.”

“In bed?”

“In many ways, Inquisitor,” he says, stressing her title, a subtle plea for her to choose her words more wisely. Her sly grin in response suggests she may do the opposite just for fun.

They come to a stop near an elven servant walking by with several delicate glass flutes of reddish liquid, and Cullen politely accepts two of them, handing one to Cade. He clinks the edge of his glass against hers.

“To the Empress of Orlais?” He says.

“And to the longest sleep of my life.”

He laughs. “Well said.”


End file.
